


I can help. If you let me

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AUAlec lightwood is fully out the closet but he has a secret that he plans to keep.That is until he meets a stranger in his history lesson.Self harm trigger warnings





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
> This is based on the first day back in highschool they're year 9 or grade 9  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Leave comments on what could be improved

Alec Lightwood is happy. At least that what everyone thinks. I mean who wouldn't be happy when they had a supportive family,their own car and a stable job. But it wasn't his things and family that made him the way he was it was other thing, person is a better word. Sebastian Morgenstern to be exact.

"Out the way fag." Sebastian sneered, pushing Alec so hard the books held fell out of Alec's hand. "Homophobic prick" Alec grumbled to himself as he carefully picked up the books trying not to let the scars show. He checked his schedule. History,great an hour of Mr Jennings rambling on about the Roman Empire. He entered the class and sat in the seat closest to the window and waited for sir to come into class.

The door opened and Mr Jennings walked in with a student Alec had never seen before but boy was he beautiful. He had black skinny jeans on with a black and electric purple top, he had spiked hair layered with...glitter? He also had piercing green eyes that reminded Alec of a cat.  
"Greetings class this is Magnus,care to introduce yourself ?"  
"Hi I'm Magnus,Magnus Bane I love fanshion and glitter."  
"Why don"t you sit next to Alec." He said pointing vaguely in Alec's direction  
Alec's heart stopped as Magnus sat next to him  
"Magnus, plesure to meet you Alexander" He said with an outstretched hand  
"H-how do you-you know my f-full name?"  
"Guessed, now you don't happen to have a spare pen do you?"

The rest of the passed painfully slowly because Alec could not get Magnus out of his head. When he got home he ran straight up to his bathroom found the razor he hid. He thought of Magnus and dragged the blade across his arms  
"I will never be worthy" he whispered as he watched the crimson red blood stain the porcelain white sink


End file.
